The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for inflating a tire assembled to a wheel.
Tire inflators are used in the mass assembly of tire and wheel rims to expedite inflation of the tire relative to inflating through the tire valve. Tire inflators traditionally include a portion that moves relative to the tire and wheel assembly for contacting and maintaining a sidewall of the tire in an orientation deflected from the wheel rim during the inflation of the tire. The moveable portion of the tire inflator is typically moved in a vertical direction as guided by guide rods or the like extending downwardly and between the moveable portion and a stationary portion adjacent the tire and wheel rim assembly. Large volumes of pressurized air are delivered to the assembly from one side or the other of the tire and wheel assembly. That is, pressurized air may be delivered through the side contacted by the moveable portion of the tire inflator or may be delivered from a bottom area opposite the moveable portion of the tire inflator. Tire inflation apparatuses may include mechanisms to adjust the machines to inflate variously sized tire and wheel combinations. Bellows or air cylinders may be used on such apparatuses to drive the mechanisms that adjust the machines.
Debris, such as tire debris, poor lubrication, or alignment errors causing the moveable portion to tilt or become misaligned on the guide rods, however, are problematic to such systems in that the moveable portion may bind. Thus, the timing operation of the tire inflator may be disrupted and/or damage to the guide rods, moveable portion, and/or tire and wheel assembly may result. Still further, debris can cause problems to systems that inflate from beneath a tire and wheel assembly as a result of the debris clogging valves and seals. The use of bellows increases the overall moving mass and height requirement of tire inflators and may require the travel distance of the movable portion to increase. This increase in height and moving mass, thus, can increase the cycle time and power requirements of inflation apparatuses.